The Heart of Valor
by EviColt
Summary: Journey through the eyes of Marilyn Valor during Hogwarts years with the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has seen since the Mauraders. Will she be able to handle her life there? Will she find love? Or does everything spiral downhill due to You-Know-Who? AU STORY.
1. The Hogwarts Letter

**[A/N: obviously this isn't my first rodeo. It's also not one of my original stories. I apologize for that not being the case and I am hoping that THIS story will get the ball rolling to be finishing those fics. This is going to be an AU story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HP in any way, this is a fanfic, I don't get paid to write it. This will be my only time saying that.**

 **WARNING: although this will not happen during the first chapter, this story is rated M for a reason. There will be mentions of abuse in many varieties. I will make sure to warn you all in advance when a chapter has anything violent or inappropriate in it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy, reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated!**

 **Also, her last name is Pronounced Vay-Lore]**

 _val·or_

 _ˈvalər/_

 _noun_

 _great courage in the face of danger, especially in battle._

 _"the medals are awarded for acts of valor"_

 _synonyms: bravery, courage, pluck, nerve, daring, fearlessness, audacity, boldness, dauntlessness, stout-heartedness, heroism, backbone, spirit;_

 _informalguts, true grit, spunk;_

 _moxie_

 _"medals awarded for acts of valor."_

 **The Hogwarts Letter**

Marilyn Valor was an ordinary girl. She had chestnut brown hair that fell down to almost her bum and unique eyes that looked like red goldstone. She was small with cute chubby cheeks and freckles galore. She lived in a small cabin out in the woods with her mum, Tanya Valor. Her father had passed away when she was three, so she never really knew much about him, her mum never spoke of how he died or what he was even like.

Marilyn did chores every afternoon, primary school when summer ended, practiced piano on the weekends and never knew anything that would be considered unordinary.

At least, that was what it was like until July of 1989, when everything Marilyn had known turned upside down in both a beautiful and terrible way.

She had been sitting outside, enjoying the glorious summer breeze that made her long trusses flutter around. The sun was warming up her olive skin that wasn't covered by the simple pale blue sundress she was wearing. A book was in her small chubby hands and a walkman was turned on beside her. The massive headphones engulfed her ears as AC/DC blared from the speakers. She wouldn't have even noticed the tawny owl that was flying above if it hadn't swooped down suddenly and perched itself on a branch that was hanging low in front of her face. A small yelp came from her lips due to the surprise of the small owl that held a rather large packet in its beak. As fast as lighting the headphones were thrown off her head, tossed aside as she got up and moved closer to the bird. It was odd, to have a wild creature come this close to a human and it having no worries at all. This wasn't normal. The owl dropped the packet as soon as she was close enough, gave a hoot and quickly fluttered away before Marilyn could even comprehend what could possibly be happening.

She looked down at the paper on the ground, gazing in shock at what was written on the massive envelope:

 _Marilyn Valor_

 _Cottage in the Woods_

 _Devon, England_

Her name was on this letter. She hurriedly snatched up the large and heavy packet, turning it over to see an odd crest that was in a red wax, in the center a massive H was imprinted. Marilyn didn't know what to do other than speak to her mother. Forgotten were the novel and walkman, Highway to Hell blaring from the headphones still.

"Mum! Mum! An owl dropped this off, right in front of me!" Cried Marilyn, huffing as she skidded to a half in the kitchen where her mother was making lunch for the two of them. Tanya looked nothing like her daughter; wavy dirty blonde hair that went to her shoulders, porcelain skin and hazel eyes that glanced over to her child, only to widen in shock. A gasp escaped her thin lips as a plate dropped to the ground, shattering all over the hardwood floor.

Nothing was ever going to be normal again

 **XXXX**

"So, what you're saying is that there **is** such a thing as witches and wizards, and _I'm_ one of them?" Marilyn questioned for what was probably the millionth time within two weeks after the letter had arrived. The letter that stated the little brunette was accepted to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tanya winced. She had been praying that her daughter wouldn't be one of them. She had hoped Marilyn would be normal, like her grandparents had been. That was too much to hope for, though.

"Yes, and we shall have to go get your school supplies, robes and a wand," said Tanya. The older woman loathed the wizarding world now, after everything that had happened during the war. Yet, she couldn't deny her child going there to learn. She couldn't deny Marilyn what would most likely be the best years of her life. The Valor matriarch would know all about that after all. "We'll have to go tomorrow." Her child squealed in delight at this news.

The next day was chaotic as daughter and mother went to Diagon Alley. It was colorful, busy, loud, and had unique people mulling about in clothing that was incredibly out of the ordinary. Owls were perched in one shop window that obviously cased more creatures behind the closed doors. In another were brooms that apparently weren't meant for sweeping. Marilyn couldn't keep her eyes in one spot for long as she bounced excitedly around, taking in everything that she possibly could. Tanya just shook her head, grabbing onto her child's hand to haul her away.

Their first stop was to a place called Gringotts Bank, where squat little creatures with brooding eyes and permanent scowls were catering to their clients needs. Tanya strode to the front desk with determination while her child looked around curiously.

"I wish to enter the vault of Maxwell Valor." She said with confidence. The ugly man, at least, Marilyn thought it was a man, glared down his large nose at her, then asked for a key in a nasally, irritated voice. The blonde pulled out a large silver key out of her pocket, handing it over quickly. With that, Tanya told Marilyn to sit and behave whilst she went to get money out for their purchases.

It felt like forever, but eventually her mum came back with the grumpy goblin. She had found out what they were after curiously listening in on conversations around her. They took off not long after, the small witch bouncing around excitedly, her eyes twinkling.

There were so many shops that it was almost overwhelming. Madame Malkin's Robes for all occasions was their first stop, where Marilyn was measured with a magical tape that did its work on its own. Afterwards they were handed a large parcel that contained her school uniforms as well as cloaks that all bore the Hogwarts crest on the left breast. Their second stop was an area that they could purchase a trunk to store all of her supplies and clothing in. Apparently it was pre-charmed with an undetectable extension charm, whatever that was. Books, cauldron, apothecary supplies and lastly to get a wand. _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C._ was scripted in peeling gold lettering on the shop door that they had just entered through. It was cramped and dusty, with a single spindly chair in the corner. Small, rectangular black boxed were lined up without a single sign saying what was what. They were stacked all the way up to the ceiling, towering over the two. Marilyn couldn't help thinking that if someone were to nudge one of those piles, they would all come toppling down. It seemed as if no one else was around, it being eerily quiet which made the small brunette fidget nervously. Maybe the owner had gone for the day and forgot to close the shop up. An older man with wild white hair came out from a side room, cerulean eyes instantly on the child as he let out a small, 'Ah, student!' then took off behind the shelves. He hadn't said hello or anything to them, which to be honest had bothered Marilyn, and didn't come back for another ten minutes or so. During that wait another measuring tape came in, taking in her measurements of her arms, sides and oddly enough, around her head.

"Walnut, phoenix feather, ten and a half inches long, rigid." Mister Ollivander rattled off, as if she knew what he was talking about. He had opened the box, handing out what looked like an ordinary stick to Marilyn. She looked at it in confusion before glancing back up at him. "Which hand do you write with dear? You take it in that one and give it a swish."

She did exactly what she had been told to do. Nothing happened, much to Marilyn's dismay, but that only made the old man's smile grow. It only took another fifteen minutes until they found the right one. This one felt warm and comforting in her hands, like a familiar friend coming back to be with her for good. It almost seemed like it had been humming against her skin. She gave it a flick of the wrist and beautiful golden sparks came flying out the end of the wand which made Ollivander clap with glee.

"That one is made of pear wood, dragon heartstring core, twelve and three quarters length. It has a slightly springy flexibility. This wand will do wonders for you young lady, and I believe you will do so as well." Ollivander said with an air of knowledge that came to those who were wise. It was these words that stuck with the little girl as she left the shop with her mum who now had a scowl on her face once she paid the seven galleons to the crazy older gentleman. Marilyn couldn't understand why her mum was so upset, everything here was so incredible!

They went to one more shope, a shoe store in Muggle London to be exact. Marilyn looked to Tanya curiously, unsure as to why they would come here of all places.

"You'll need new school shoes, black ones." Tanya murmured with a crooked smile as her daughter's eyes lit up. They meandered about the isles, pointing out which ones they thought would be comfortable and look the best. A single pair caught Marilyn's eyes though; black and white high top converse. It took some begging, but eventually her mum caved, accepting that her child would not change her mind on this choice. With a huff and a chuckle, she paid for the shoes. Once finished they got takeaway food and went home.

It was that night that Tanya cried herself to sleep, reliving the past along with its nightmares.

 **XXXX**

 **September 1st, 1989**

She stood around the bustling crowds of people at Kings Cross station, staring in confusion at the nonexistent sign between platforms nine and ten. Her mum never mentioned this. She never said what to do, just gave her a quick peck on the forehead before driving away. Marilyn was all alone. She was going to miss the train to an adventure she never even knew existed until recently.

"Hurry up or we'll be late!" A woman's voice called out to a gaggle of children. Marilyn glanced up in time to jump out of the way of a plump redheaded woman who was herding children of various ages and sizes toward the brick wall she had just been staring hopelessly at. Two boys were laughing loudly, shoving into one another's trolleys which only caused the people around them to look on with distaste. "Fred! George! You two cut that out this instant! We're already running behind schedule, we have to get onto platform nine and three quarters now!"

Instantly Marilyn perked up, watching what would happen next since she had to go to the same place. She was immediately shocked to see an older boy that was huskier than most of the others dash off at the pillar between nine and ten, disappearing from sight instead of crashing right into it face first. Her heart began to hammer in her small chest and little fingers became tingly. _Can I even do this?_ She thought to herself as panic began to settle in. Most everyone had gone through at this point except the two boys that were causing a ruckus prior. One boy looked over to the other, both ginger heads bobbing in sync before one turned to stare at the brunette.

"Oi!" He called out, causing Marilyn to startle and look at them straight in the eyes. "Yeah, you! C'mere." The boy waved his hand, waiting for her to join them. Once she had, she realized they were twins, identical at that. From the red hair, to the brown eyes, freckles and even their someone round cheeks, all of which at first glance appeared to be the same.

"Are you going to the Hogwarts Express?" The other brother asked as he looked over to the wall their family just disappeared into. She gave a short nod, unsure on how to exactly respond.

"Your first time?" The first boy asked. She nodded again, her cheeks burning from embarrassment. The two glanced at one another, communicating without words. After a moment both of them looked to Marilyn. "You go first."

"We'll be right after you."

"Just run straight at the barrier, don't hesitate. You'll go right through."

"Unless you're taking the mickey out of us and are a muggle. Doubt that though since your trolley is like ours.

They both spoke so quick and in sync that it was overwhelming. Marilyn just nodded vigorously as if she were a mute at this point and did what they said to do. She ran straight toward the barrier, eyes clenched closed once she was getting ready to barrel through the wall made of bricks. Instead of crashing, like any sane person would think would happen, she continued forward, her eyes popping wide open to see a completely different station before her. Men and women alike were draped in colorful robes like they had been at Diagon Alley. It was loud and cheerful with children running about and greeting friends in their year. The twin boys came trotting up as she looked around in awe, both of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Fred! George!" The matron of the boys called out, rushing toward them with a look of rage plastered on her face. "What took you so long? You can't miss the train on your first year!" She spoke in a stern tone, one that even had Marilyn feeling scolded. Both boys looked down in what appeared to be shame before glancing back up with large brown puppy dog eyes.

"Mum! We swear we were doing it for a good reason!" One twin whined.

"Yeah! That girl didn't know how to get here, so we helped!" The other redhead chimed in while pointing at Marilyn who had been right beside them the entire time. A brilliant blush swept across the little brunette's face as she looked up to the older woman who stared at her as if she had seen a ghost. It was an odd thing that Marilyn had never seen before, but she was too nervous to pipe up about it.

"Oh, well," she spoke in a stunned tone before a large smile appeared. "Hello dear, I'm Molly Weasley. Is this your first year as well? Where is your mother?" The questions continued to fire off which only made Marilyn feel overwhelmed. One of the twins tugged at their mum's hand and hissed that she was talking too much, earning himself a harsh glare.

"I-I.. Yes.. This is my first year. My mum isn't here, she dropped me off at King's Cross and left." Marilyn stammered out, her gaze going down to her black and white converse. Molly tutted and began ushering the three children off toward the train, demanding the twins help the poor girl to the best of their abilities. Both boys smirked, dragging Marilyn along with them and shouting half hearted goodbyes. Molly Weasley didn't mind their behavior this time, too distracted by how much that sweet child looked like her old friend's child, a child she hadn't seen since she turned three years old.

Fred and George Weasley, on the other hand, liked this girl already, even though they knew nothing of her yet.

 **XXXX**

Once the three children found an(almost) empty compartment, they settled in and began to talk with a dark skinned boy who had dreadlocks, announcing himself to be Lee Jordan. Marilyn felt incredibly welcome as she listened to all of the boys cracking jokes, a grin growing on her face while she pulled out her walman, earning curious looks from two out of three of the children surrounding her. Lee looked on in amusement, saying he was a half-blood himself so muggle contraptions didn't phase him.

"So, you're a half-blood as well?" One of the twins asked. Marilyn still wasn't sure how to tell the two apart. "And this is called a.. Walk… Man?" But a man isn't walking on this.." The petite brunette giggled at this and shook her head.

"The word is put together, walkman, the reason behind that is because you can listen to music while walking with this. As for the half-blood thing, I'm not sure what that means, but my mum raised me without magic. Didn't even know it existed until I got my letter. She said that both her and my dad went to Hogwarts though." Marilyn shrugged, not exactly sure what all of the terms the wizarding world had, but she was definitely determined to learn them. "My mum said her parents were normal, but my da, he came from a long line of witches and wizards."

The boys all attempted to explain different meanings to the curious little girl, and she in return, let them use her walkman, showing them how to use it and allowing them to enjoy her recent favorite bad, Aerosmith. The rest of the time was spent in indulging way too many snacks from the trolley, courtesy of Marilyn, playing exploding snap which was a card game the little brunette had never heard of before, but loved. Changing into uniforms and lots of laughter to the point of tears and pains in their sides. Eventually they got off after being told to leave their luggage where it was, it would be taken care of.

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!" A deep booming voice beckoned to all of the small children. They all shuffled, some nervously, others excited, toward the massive man calling out to them. He looked like a huge black bear with a thick mane of hair that went down to his shoulders, a beard that swallowed his face whole and eyes that were dark, yet shone bright like a beetles. "Alrigh' kids. Yeh get to ride the boats to Hogwarts. Four t'a boat." The bear man practically shouted. Marilyn clung to Fred and George as the four of them scrambled onto the nearest rowboat. One twin sat down next to Lee, the other right beside Marilyn. She glanced to the ginger beside her, then to the one across from her, trying hard to figure out how to tell them apart.

"What are you doing?" Fred(at least she thought it was Fred) asked when he saw her head whipping back and forth for the third time. Marilyn leaned in a little closer to him, staring right into his eyes.

"Trying to find a difference," she muttered out in return. She looked back to the other redhead, leaning in close just the way she had before, then grinned in triumph. _Their eyes!_ Fred had dark chocolate eye while George had more of a deep maple color. Most people wouldn't even pay mind to that detail, but she found the difference she needed to tell them apart.

"Ooookay," Fred said while looking around, confused by the olive skinned girl sitting beside him.

Soon, they were in view of the large castle that loomed off the side of a cliff, causing murmurs to ripple along the boats full of first year students. It was glorious, breathtaking even. As they docked and made their way up, hushed whispers were continuous until a stern woman with her graying hair pulled back into a bun and a pointed hat atop her head looked down at all of them. She was in emerald green robes, her hands clasped tightly in front of her and lips pursed. She was the one to lead them away after explaining there would be a sorting ceremony into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. This is where they would be living and with whom they would be living alongside for the years to come.

Inside the castle was as beautiful as the outside, especially when they entered the Great Hall which was full of students sitting at the surrounding tables so colorful it was beginning to overwhelm Marilyn once again. Scarlet and Gold. Sapphire and Bronze. Yellow and Black. Emerald and Silver. Banners were handing beside the tables with emblems of a Lion, Eagle, Honey Badger and Snake. The four house symbols. Each table was littered with plats, goblets, and utensils of all sorts. Above their heads was the darkened night sky, stars twinkling and candles floating to provide light.

"It's enchanted," a voice quietly whispered to Marilyn. She jumped and looked over to see a little girl her age with black hair also looking up at the sky. "I'm Willow." She said with a grin, her emerald orbs sparkling.

"Marilyn," the little brunette whispered back with a weak smile of her own. She seriously felt like she was going to taste those pasties she had had on the train all over again and was not ready for that.

At the head table there was a stool with a ratty old hat sitting on top of it. What Marilyn didn't expect was for three tears to open wide, creating a mouth and two eyes from the ragged thing, then it began to sing:

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The sorting hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might be in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands(though I have none)_

 _For I'm a thinking cap!"_

A round of applause came from every table before the name game began. It took what felt as if an eternity, her belly felt like it was attempting to eat itself when her name was finally called.

"Valor, Marilyn!" Professor McGonagall called out from behind the parchment. She could feel her face heat up as she walked shakily to the stool and sat down. The hat fell over the top of her head. It smelled musty and nearly made her gag.

 _It has been quite some time since I've had a Valor seated here_ , the hat mused. Its voice rang in her head, forcing her heart to hammer in her little chest. _You have the ideals for any of the houses, but your father was a Gryffindor; the bold and the brave, while your mother was a Hufflepuff; those that are most loyal. Why don't we set you apart from them, though. Show this school not to judge a book by its cover, little girl.. "Best be.."_

 **A/N: BUWAHAHA! Cliff hanger. What house do you think little Marilyn will be in? Which would you LIKE to see her in? Next chapter you get to find out.**

 **Also, I wanted to make the first chapter in third person, but I'm thinking of going into first after this. Tell me your opinions, likes/dislikes, etc.]**


	2. The Lions and the Snake

**[A/N: here's the second chapter! This one is super short and honestly, most of them probably will be. After this chapter we skip a few years and after that things start to get intense, so strap yourselves in and be prepared.**

 **As always, reviews and love are always wanted. I hope you enjoy!]**

 **The Lions and the Snake**

" _SLYTHERIN!"_ The hat shouted before it was pulled off her head and sat back on the stool. Marilyn couldn't help looking back to the Weasley twins who both looked shocked as well as confused. Her heart was hammering in her chest while she dazedly shuffled over to the table of snakes, many of which were clapping for her and several of which were sneering in her direction as if she were scum on their shoes.

"We get to be dorm mates!" A familiar voice called out happily from beside her, a brilliant grin and bright green eyes twinkling. Willow was beaming at the prospect of being best mates with a girl she didn't know, yet already felt connected to. Marilyn couldn't help grinning back, although it didn't meet her eyes, and then turned back to watch as Fred's name was called. The boys had told her they would be in Gryffindor, they were one hundred percent correct. She could feel the lump forming in her throat as she watched the two high-five while grinning, Lee whooping right along with them. Her thoughts ran on a loop for the rest of the time she spent in the Great Hall. She tried to listen to the Headmaster talking, attempted even harder to converse with the only other Slytherin that truly wanted to be her friend, but the words kept repeating in her head like a broken record. _We're in enemy houses, they'll hate me. They're never going to be my friends now._

Eventually Prefects began to stand up, calling the first years to follow them. Willow gripped onto Marilyn's hand as the two shuffled after a boy with mousy brown hair that was guiding them. The small first years from each house were all huddled together with their dorm mates, trying their hardest to listen to each leader, but the little brunette had other ideas as she looked for two redheads and a boy with dreadlocks. She yearned to talk to them, to see if they really hated her now that she was in Slytherin.

She had finally found the trio a tad too late. They were up the staircase, following a huskier redhead that Marilyn recognized from the train station that looked to be explaining something to them. With a sigh of defeat, Marilyn Valor followed her Prefect down to the dungeons, holding Willow's hand all the while.

"Our password changes every other week, be sure to check the board in the common room so you can get the new one. If you don't, you'll be stuck outside until someone is willing to let you in." The boy said pompously, a smirk playing on his lips as he went to demonstrate by calling out the password, _Purebloods_ , to the brick wall in front of him that had a small snake engraved on one singular brick.

The bricks opened up to reveal the common room, which was all stone beneath the lake. A fireplace was roaring as all of the children shuffled in, gaping. The room was honestly beautiful in a dark sort of way. Intricate carvings all over, desks here and there with books stacked up on them. There were several couches and chairs close to the roaring fire that lapped around the bricks surrounding it. Above on the mantle was a snake with its fangs bared. It was fairly warm, despite the fact that they were down in the dungeons and below the lake, which was surprising, but no complaints could be heard. The Prefect continued to rattle on rules, time in which they had to be in the common room for curfew and where boys and girls dorms were. After that, they were allowed to do as they pleased. Marilyn mumbled out that she wanted to go to bed early, Willow agreeing as she followed. Both girls found their respective beds easily thanks to their trunks being set at the end of the rather large four poster beds. There were two other beds unoccupied at the time, but neither cared at the moment due to being so exhausted. Marilyn quickly went to the bathroom to shower, change into pajamas and brush her teeth, falling into bed shortly after all was done.

"Marilyn?" Willow mumbled from her own bed, causing sparkling orange eyes to glance over to her new friend and hum to let the dark haired girl know she was listening. "Don't let what others will say about you being half-blood get to you. They're prats anyway if they do. Also, goodnight."

Marilyn sat in silence for a minute, thinking about how Willow knew her blood lineage without even being told, but shrugged and figured she could ask at a later day. After all, they had years to live together anyway, they would most likely know everything about one another if they truly did become best friends. She murmured a soft goodnight in return before sleep took over faster than she had ever been under before.

 **XXXX**

It was already nearing the end of her first year, one of which had been rather eventful for someone who had never known of magic until months prior to going to school for it. She found out quick about her heritage, that her father was considered a blood traitor, her mum a mudblood(a word she always curled her lip at), and that three boys she thought would be her best friends ended up being some of her greatest enemies. Marilyn kept herself on guard constantly after the first prank the twins pulled on her in their Transfiguration class, which earned them over a weeks worth of detention and the little brunette several days in the hospital wing. More than anything, the conversation that happened days prior to that first attack was what shattered her heart into a million pieces.

 _Marilyn rushed down the hall, chasing after the two boys that were walking quickly to their charms class two days after they had started school._

" _Fred! George!" She cried out, noticing them both stiffen before turning around to glare at her as she skidded to a halt before them. "Please, talk to me." Marilyn huffed out, attempting to catch her breath back. Fred was glaring at her while George just looked sad._

" _Why should we talk to a_ _ **snake**_ _?" Fred asked, curling his lip as if she repulsed him. "If you're anything like the rest of them, you'll be siding with ol' You-Know-Who the instant we graduate. You're the enemy, so don't bother talking to us anymore." With that, he turned away, dragging his brother with him who didn't even bother to apologize for his brother being a git. Marilyn stood there gaping like a fish, wounded in a way she never even thought was possible._

From that day on, she was only close to Willow and surprisingly enough a Gryffindor named Angelina Johnson who genuinely liked both girls from the enemy house. They had met in the library one day, all three trying to figure out a topic for their Defense Against the Dark Arts class that stuttering Professor Quirrell taught. All three girls helped one another from then on out, becoming close even though her own house was very much so against it.

Days had flown by, exams went on in the blink of an eye and soon enough, they were on the train to head back home. Marilyn and Willow were both relaxing in a train car, neither needing to talk when they had a comfortable silence going on. Both girls eventually changed into their street clothes which were far comfier in Marilyn's point of view that the school uniforms they had to wear nearly every day.

Tanya was standing close to a pillar at Kings Cross Station, tapping her fingers as she waited for her daughter to arrive. Gaggles of children came running out once the train had stopped and it didn't take long for her to see the tiny brunette that looked exactly like her deceased husband. It took everything in her not to turn away, not to cry or scream over how unfair life had been to take away the man she loved dearly. Marilyn came running happily to her mum, having stood on the steps to get a good view in order to find her.

Her mum didn't even look remotely the same as when she had left for Hogwarts. Her skin was nearly translucent and her eyes looked sunken in. She apparently had lost a lot of weight and was extremely twitchy as she gave her a half-hearted hug.

"I've got something wonderful planned for you since we couldn't celebrate your birthday together," Tanya attempted to act cheerful as she clasped her hands together, then began to lead her daughter out, back into the muggle world for a few months. Tanya was yearning for the days when things were normal, when magic didn't exist in her house and she honestly would do anything to make it that way again. _Anything._


	3. Petrify

**[A/N: What's this?! Another chapter within less than 24 hours?! Well yes, yes it is. Honestly, this chapter needs quite a bit of work and I will most likely do that later. I feel like it's lacking in emotions as well as more detail, but it's not so rough and bare that I can't post it. Eventually I'll end up posting that it's been fixed, just not any time soon. It may take me a little bit before posting another chapter, but not more than a week at most.**

 **As always, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, reviews and constructive criticism are always loved!]**

 **Pertify**

Marilyn sat down in the train compartment, waiting for Willow as was usual after three years of repetition when it came to their routine. There had been quite a few differences from the first two years to last year though. Harry Potter had come to school, and with him came a plethora of trouble, drama and danger. Many of the Slytherins had been upset that Gryffindor won the house cup due to Harry, as well as his two friends, and his reckless behavior. Marilyn honestly didn't care though, the kid looked like he had wanted to sink into the ground with all of the attention he was getting, most of which was apparently unwanted. Even Willow had agreed that the poor kid probably loathed being the center of attention. It was as if he were the main freak at a circus that everyone was eagerly wanting to watch.

"Mari! You seriously look like you could use a good meal, what is your mum doing? Starving you to death?" Willow asked as she plopped down on the seat across from said brunette. Marilyn gave a shrug, not willing to delve into what went on at home. After she had started going to Hogwarts, it seemed that her mum had gone off her rocker. It was horrible and she truly didn't want to be at what was once home, even for the short summer vacations they had.

"You know how it is, she's trying to teach me to cook and to be blunt, I'm atrocious at it," Marilyn said. That was a blatant lie. Her mum didn't make home cooked meals anymore, but she wasn't teaching her daughter how to cook either. They barely had enough food in their house and Marilyn had grown accustomed to munching on stale crisps in order to keep alive. Willow chuckled and rolled her eyes, not thinking anything of it other than her best friend would be a horrible house wife in the future. "So, how was summer for you?" She asked, trying to keep the topic of her home life out of the conversation.

"Oh! Mare, it was so wonderful. We went to Italy for most of the break and sweet Salazar, there were so many fit blokes there!" Willow let out a giggle as she twirled her dark hair around her index finger, biting her lip as she thought of all the attractive men she had seen, as well as flirted with.

"Eww, I don't need to hear about that!" Marilyn squealed out, a massive grin on her face that said otherwise. The girls continued to talk about anything and everything, including speculating what would happen this year because of Potter. The one thing they could agree on was that Malfoy was going to be even more unbearable than the year before.

 **XXXX**

"You will have arranged seating this year," Snape drawled out, ignoring the students as they groaned and looked at the chalkboard that told them who they had been paired with. Marilyn gaped as she saw who she had been paired with before she looked over to her Professor with wide eyes, but he was looking down at his desk, not even caring that he had forced one of his top students into sitting with her enemy. With a huff, she strode over to where her partner was sitting and placed her book, parchment, and quill down onto the table, grumbling under her breath as she did. Her companion looked as livid as she had about this situation.

As Snape talked through their first potion of the year, Marilyn taking notes and not even paying attention to her definitely unwanted company that sat crossed armed beside her. He wasn't even listening to the slimeball at the front of the classroom, instead choosing to glare over at the dark haired girl beside him. She had changed a lot since first year, her baby fat all gone, cheekbones high and frame thin. He couldn't understand why he didn't want to stop looking away from her, though. Every year they had fought, pranked one another and even had physical altercations, most of which he ended up in trouble for while she got out of it with nothing more than a stern conversation.

Fred traced the lines of her face with his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose as she bit her lip in concentration. _Why does she seem so different this year?_ He asked himself as he continued to look her over. He hadn't even heard the class be dismissed until Marilyn stood up, her chestnut hair swishing around her as her goldstone eyes went over to her raven haired friend who glared in his direction before sweeping her best mate out of the room.

"When did Valor become such a fit bird?" Lee asked as he came over to where Fred and now George were standing. Fred scoffed and shook his head, attempting to stop the process of his hormone riddled thoughts that were trying to take him to a place he didn't want to go.

"When did you become such a nutter?" George retorted while he glanced at his brother in confusion. Normally Fred would have something witty to say in return, yet it looked as if a blast-ended skrewt got his tongue. His twin walked off without another word, leaving the other two both staring in shock. "D' you reckon she cast a muting spell on him?"

 **XXXX**

Terror in the form of whispers were going through the halls. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, again. Willow explained everything to Marilyn the night this had occured while in their dorm. Malfoy definitely became an even more annoying git, like they had predicted. He even told Marilyn that if she wasn't careful, she'd be the one dead. After all, her mum was a muggleborn. Safe to say she secretly casted a spell on him the next day at breakfast to where he belched every time he attempted to say anything. It was pretty hilarious.

Months went by, several students had been petrified now and it had caused some serious restrictions. They had to have teachers take them to and from places, they couldn't be alone unless going to the loo and they had to be in the common room by seven at night. It was getting out of hand.

Marilyn was sitting in the library one day, having told Willow to enjoy herself at the Quidditch game. She honestly loved the sport and would have tried out for the team if Flint hadn't been such a sexist sack of bullocks. So, instead of watching the game, she studied. She had to get her transfiguration paper done anyway. She glanced up when she saw the bushy haired Hermione Granger walk briskly toward her and sat down at the same table.

"When you leave, use a mirror to check around the corners before heading down a hall." She stated simply, causing Marilyn to look on in confusion. She had no idea what this girl was talking about, but just kind of nodded while packing her own things up.

"Are you two both leaving?" Penelope, a Ravenclaw Prefect asked, to which both girls nodded. Hermione prattled on the same information Marilyn had just heard and luckily for them, she had one on hand.

Truly lucky indeed.

 **XXXX**

Fred and George were both running to the Hospital Wing after hearing from their brother that there was indeed a Slytherin who had been attacked as well. It wasn't until after Lee had made a comment that all of the snakes should be kicked out, since none of them had been attacked. Ron shockingly had piped up and said that that hadn't been true. A girl in fourth year who wore the robes of silver and emerald had been a victim as well. Fred felt his blood drain from his face at this news and before anyone could say a thing, he had dashed out of the common room, George on his heels. Percy hadn't even bothered to yell at them that they shouldn't be leaving, as was the rules.

He didn't know why this news had impacted him so much, but given the amount of time he had been stuck with the girl, even if all they did was fight or attempt to get the other in trouble. He may have told her they were enemies back in first year, but he never wanted _this_ to happen to her. Both boys crashed into the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey bustling up to them, prepared to scold then send the two on their way back to Gryffindor tower.

"We're here to see Marilyn Valor!" Fred blurted out, his face as red as his hair. Something about the way the boys had looked must have made the woman change her mind, because she sighed before leading them over to a curtained off bed. She told them that they had five minutes before she kicked them out and that they needed to behave themselves while there.

Both boys stood in silence as they looked at the girl before them. She almost seemed as if she were a statue and not a real human. Her eyes were wide open, but the burnt orange that normally held so many emotions were glossed over, her lips parted like they were in shock and hands lifted as if prepared to cover her face.

Guilt. Guilt was what he was feeling. Fred couldn't even explain why, but it hurt to know she had been attacked as well. It hurt to think that this could have been all his fault. If he and George had just stayed her friend, maybe she would have been down at the match, cheering them on instead of now petrified. George held onto his twins hand, feeling the exact same way his brother did. They both looked to one another and nodded in agreement. Once she was better, they would apologize for everything they had done. Maybe they couldn't fix the damage they had caused, but the least they could do was attempt to change their ways.

"I think we were wrong about her, Gred."

"I think you may be right, Forge."

 **XXXX**

Marilyn could hear quiet chatting going on around her as she began to blink. Her eyes felt tired, her mouth dry and body sore. Before she could even look around to see where she was, arms wrapped around her as tight as possible.

"I'm so happy you're not dead!" Willow sobbed out while Marilyn gazed around in a daze. The last thing she could remember was looking into the mirror Granger had been holding and seeing a pair of yellow eyes. After that, it all went black.

"What happened?" The brunette croaked out. She coughed to try and clear her throat, but it didn't help any. Madame Pomfrey quickly bustled over and gave her a glass of water as well as a potion to help defog her brain.

"What happened was not long after you guys had been petrified, we were on complete lockdown. Then, about two weeks later, that Weasley girl had been kidnapped into the Chamber of Secrets. Potter and his redheaded friend went down there with that moron of a Defense Professor Lockhart. Apparently it was a basilisk that was attacking everyone and Harry defeated it." Willow sucked in a deep breath since she spoke this information rapidly. Before she could get another word out, Angelina came running in, throwing herself onto Marilyn.

"I am so happy you're back!" She cried, holding onto the thin girl extremely tight. "Classes weren't the same with you gone, and Fred was being weird when he found out you were a victim." Angie whispered the last bit and Marilyn looked at her as if she had grown a third eye. _Weasley? Why would he care about_ _ **me**_ _?_ She thought.

"I'm happy to be back," the young girl whispered out as she looked between her two best mates. "So, did I miss exams?"

 **XXXX**

Neither twin had ended up apologizing to Valor, seeing as they all left the very next day and Marilyn had been attached to her friend Willow the entire time. They figured they could talk with her next year, maybe sort things out between them all. If Johnson could be friends with the two Slytherin girls, then they couldn't be that bad. It was about time to fix the prejudice they'd been holding onto for so long now.

Both boys watched the brunette run off after hugging Willow Smyth goodbye and went to their own family, their mum crying out as she practically squeezed the life out of each of them before she ushered her family out so they could go home. They were definitely looking forward to this summer.


	4. It Gets Worse

**[A/N: I am BEYOND sorry for how late this was and even moreso at how short it is. I was going to make it longer, but my stopping point actually looked pretty good and was fairly satisfying.**

 **WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason and this chapter is part of it. It goes from beginning to end, so I apologize immensely, but it is important for this story. Everything mentioned isn't a joke, I don't find it hilarious at all, but things such as what's even lightly explained in this chapter do happen in real life.**

 **Never be afraid to ask for help if you're going through it, I know it's not easy, but if you even want to talk with me you can Private Message me.**

 **As always, reviews in the form of constructive criticism are appreciated, I like to hear what my readers want to see, what they feel I should change and obviously if I make mistakes so I can correct them!]**

 **It Gets Worse**

Summertime in the Valor residence was not something that most would consider pleasant. As the years had gone on while Marilyn was happily away at Hogwarts, Tanya had been going downhill more and more each year was absolute hell. The petite fifteen year old was hiding in her bedroom, locked away as she had learnt to do so she wouldn't face her mother's wrath. At first, she hadn't thought much of it, not the odd little marks on her mum's arms, not the bruises or the twitchy-spastic attitude. The woman looked like a skeleton now, a shell of the person she used to be. Although, just because she looked weak didn't mean she was. She had a mean punch, and an even nastier curse on hand now that she was using her wand again.

So there Marilyn was, isolated as her mum was laughing loudly down with some men she had called "friends". At first she didn't understand what was going on, but as she got older, she realized her mum had been doing drugs, among other things that were just as unsavory and even more disgusting. She had been lying down, reading over a school book that had been an extra assignment given to her by Professor McGonagall in secret. Her mum was cackling downstairs while a deep and creepy sounding voice rang in along with hers. This was the norm now and Marilyn was getting sick of it. She gave out a huff as she got up from her bed, placing the book down, it was time to get out of the house for a bit. Summer had only begun just over a week ago and this was driving her mad. Marilyn quickly went to her drawers, grabbing a pair of high waisted jeans and a flowy top. She hurriedly changed then grabbed a scrunchie to pull her long dark locks into a messy bun atop her head. She couldn't let her mum know she was going out, she had to be quiet and luckily for her, she'd been doing this long enough now that she found it was easier to just escape out her window, then come back through at night time when Tanya was unconscious from the "medication" she had taken earlier. She always felt a thrill when it came to escaping for a little while and today wasn't any different. Grabbing her rucksack full of basic survival needs; healthy protein bars, two bottles of water, an extra set of clothing, a blanket, med kit and a fire starting kit as well as her small pocket knife, she threw it down onto the ground outside before quietly hopping out herself onto the landing that lead to the ground below, slowly sliding the window shut so it wouldn't make a noise. Time to go have some fun and relax, too bad she didn't have her wand on her, that would have been preferred over her gear.

 **XXXX**

As the sun began to set, Marilyn was casually strolling back to her house, sweat rolling down her face from her long walk out in the woods on a rather hot day. Her mum was most likely passed out in a stupor by this point, having done Merlin knows what while she had snuck out. She quietly scaled up to her bedroom, thankful that she had the way to do so thanks to thick ivy that crawled up the wall attached to lattucing all the way up past even her bedroom window. With a thump, her backpack fell on her chair beside the little desk on the left hand wall. She looked around her room with a huff. The walls were all cream colored, very simple and plain, flooring was worn oak wood. Her bed was off on the right side, a worn quilt on the twin sized bed that was on top of a simple wooden frame. There was a small book shelf that also worked as her side table on the left side of the bed, a boring looking metal lamp on top of it, her wand normally sat there as well, but as of right now was stashed against her hip and between her jeans that she had grabbed as soon as she got back inside. All of her CDs were in a little box beneath her bed, organized alphabetically thanks to all of the time Marilyn spent up there. Nothing about this room had personality, it was plain, simple and definitely not what she had considered home as she grew older. It was just the place she slept and used to avoid the company that caused ruckus downstairs.

Marilyn ran a hand through her hair as she sighed, her stomach grumbling with the need to eat something other than a snack bar. She needed to venture downstairs, but at least now was the best time to do so.

At first, everything seemed rather normal when she crept down the silent wooden steps, but it didn't take long for her to notice something was off. It was eerily quiet. Normally there would be snores coming from the living room or her mum's bedroom, but not tonight. The air was thick with a tension she couldn't explain, her mind screaming to just run back to her bedroom and not eat for the night even if she was starving. Marilyn glanced around, grimacing at how much of a dump her home had become. Trash littered all over the ground, in some places she couldn't even see the floor. It was disgusting and all she could think was that she should probably clean it one night while her mother was dead to the world from whatever drugs she took. Practically tiptoeing, Marilyn held her breath when she heard sniffles coming from the kitchen. _Turn back, go to bed!_ Her brain cried out. This didn't seem right. No one was here, and the energy in the house felt suffocating. Instead of listening to the voice in her head, she peeked into where the noise was coming from, only to see Tanya sitting at the little rickety dining table, sobbing into her hands.

"Mum?" She quietly murmured before she even thought of what could happen after the words left her mouth. Tanya stiffened at the voice, not moving out of the chair. "Mum, are you okay?" Incoherent mumbles began to sprout from the dirty blonde, causing Marilyn to furrow her brows in confusion. She slowly walked to her mother, unsure on if she should comfort the woman who was obviously in distress or not and just walk away. She chose the former, knowing that even though the woman before her hadn't been fantastic over the years, she was still her mum. Gently she placed a hand on the thin, nearly skeletal shoulder, unsure of how to soothe her own mother. More babbling began, slowly getting louder even though she still couldn't understand what Tanya was saying. "What?" Marilyn finally asked, curious as to if whatever she had been talking about would solve what was going on.

 **XXXX**

Tanya Valor froze once more before turning to glare at her own daughter, her teeth clenched to the point where they were grinding together. She had kicked her company out several hours ago, the problem with that was she couldn't stop the onslaught of memories that came to mind, many of which were of her deceased husband. She missed him so much, a gaping hole in her heart due to the loss. The most painful part, though, was the fact that he had died because of the spawn they had created together. The one currently looking down at her in confusion. The spitting image of the man she was currently mourning over. Seeing the girl before her caused a rage that had been quickly building up over the years and it was finally at the breaking point.

"It's. All. Your. Fault." Tanya growled out, a look of pure hatred coating her hardened features. Marilyn blinked once. Twince. Confusion in her eyes.

"Wh-What?" The thin brunette stammered out while taking a step back. The older woman jumped up, pointing an accusatory finger toward the fifteen year old girl.

"He's dead because of you!" She hissed out. She knew she sounded psychotic, but something broke inside her and she couldn't stop it. She wanted revenge for her loss.

"Mum, I don't know what you're talking about!" Marilyn said, raising her hands up as if to surrender. This only made Tanya angrier. With a speed neither knew she had with her diminishing health as well as drug addled mind, a quick _Accio!_ had been growled out, causing the teenage girl's wand to fly from where it had been hidden. Marilyn was watching on in terror, eyes the size of saucers and mouth opened in shock. "M-mum, please, let's talk about what's going on." She stammered out.

"My husband is dead because of you!" Tanya screeched, raising her wand once more as adrenaline rushed through her system. This had to be done. It was only fair that she was the one who doled out the revenge on Marilyn. The girl who caused Max's death. " _Crucio!_ "

The screaming that came next was loud and full of agony as Marilyn dropped to the ground, writhing in excruciating pain. The satisfaction at watching her suffer was probably the best she had felt in years. Eventually the spell ended as the little brunette shook, trying to get up off the ground.

 **XXXX**

It had felt as if a thousand knives were being stabbed into her body all over repeatedly. She had never felt pain like this before, even the abuse her mother used to do was child's play compared to what was going on now. When the curse let up, her body was spazzing out of its own accord, making it hard for her to even sit up as she was currently attempting to do. It hurt, it hurt so much. Before Marilyn could even look up, the word was shouted once more and all she could do was cry out once again. Would this torture ever end?


End file.
